


Yabu Kota - The Sunset And The Sunrise

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Yabu Kota - The Sunset And The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

The 7 years old boy can only watch the 2 figures who are facing their backs a few metres away from him. They’re standing inside what supposed to be his house. It’s just, now it had been crushed to the ground, just like any other houses that the boy saw before in his ‘once’ village.  
  
He approaches the 2 figures that seemed to be both girls, and the sound of the cracked wood which the boy stepped in, had attracted the attention of one of the girl as she turns around and looking at him.  
  
It’s such a beauty he saw that moment. The girl seemed not that much older than himself and she has a perfect feature and flawless white skin. Her long black hair is tied-up into a ponytail. She’s wearing black long coat and black boots just under her knees. She’s also wearing a pair of black leather gloves. She’s like a princess the boy only heard in a fairytale. But there’s one thing which doesn’t suited her overall appearance that moment. The grieving and disappointed look in her face don’t fit the figure of a happy princess at all.  
  
That girl seemed to about to say something when the other girl tap her shoulder and so her gaze turn to the other girl, as well as the boy’s gaze.  
  
Another unique beauty of a fairytale princess for the boy. Same perfect feature, same grieving expression. The difference is, this girl definitely older than the first one. She’s wearing the same exact coat and boots with the first girl, in different colour of soft grey, matched her leather gloves.  
  
“You can go with Sho first, Maya. Tell Einsatz I will take over from now on.” She said mildly to the first girl.  
  
The younger girl nod and then leaves them both. When she walks past the boy, she managed to whisper a mere, “Gomenasai.” In sorrow.  
  
“You must be Yabu Kota-kun.” The older girl said after the other had been out of sight.  
  
“What happened here ?!” Kota finally ask what had been in his mind since the first time he stepped in the village that morning, not even bothered by how could she knew his name.  
  
The girl stare at the morning sky longingly. “There was a massacre in this village last night, when you were having a sleepover at your bestfriend’s place. Everyone were died, including you families.”  
  
A single tear escaped Kota’s eye when the truth finally sunked in.  
  
The girl walk toward him slowly. “I’m so sorry. We were supposed to protect this village, but someone had got us the wrong information. And when we finally realized that we’ve been tricked, we were too late to save anyone.” She’s now standing in front of Kota.  
  
Kota can only cry harder in every word the girl said. He didn’t even realized it when the girl’s hands had reached his shoulders. He winces a bit when she squeezes his shoulders encouragingly.  
  
“Look, I understand if you feel upset about this, but you have to keep moving forward no matter what. Think the positive thing about this unfortunate event. At least you are here, live and save. Don’t you even think about any bad things that you might have in mind. You have to listen to your heart. Sure your parents won’t want you to do any of those bad things right ?” Kota look up to see the girl is smiing tenderly at him.  
  
“I…”  
  
“I can help you to solve your puzzle if you wanted to, but of course, you are allowed to choose your own path. As for now, you may come with me to rest your exhausted body and soul.” She offers a hand to Kota while smiling.  
  
Kota still can’t figured out of what had happened and he didn’t even know how could this unknown girl knew him and willing to help him in the first place. But somehow, he just feel that he could trust this girl. And that is why he decided to take the hand and followed this girl.  
  
~~~2 years later  
  
“Kota, this is your partner. From now on, you’ll work together with her. Be good you two.” Eisuke tell the boy as he leaves him with his new partner a day after he’d been promoted as a Defender.  
  
“Hajimemashite.” The young girl smile warmly. For some unknown reason, Kota blushes whe she did so. “I’m Nigeru Runa, and you are…”  
  
“Kota, Yabu Kota.” Kota reply sheephishly.  
  
“Ko-chan, yoroshiku !” The girl exclaims happily which make Kota blush even more.  
  
~~~4 years later  
  
Kota doesn’t know why he cried over this unknown boy before his eyes.  
  
Touya Eisuke was just married yesterday with the girl she always loved, Katsuo Sora. And this afternoon, Eisuke told him that he wanted him to meet their son.  
  
Kota was taken aback. They were just married yesterday, weren’t they ? How could they possibly had a ‘son’ already. And then curiousity brought him to came to his residence soon after he received the call.  
  
The now married-couple greeted them warmly and let him in. Kota is familiar with this place. When the Goddess brought him to this community, he asked Eisuke to let him stayed at his house for a while, until he’s ready to live by himself. Eisuke of course, was so glad to accepted him at his house. He, after all, had lived by himself since his parents were killed 10 years ago. And after that, he’d become the holder of the Doujo and. After living alone for quite long, aside with the maids and guardians, a new housemate will be great for him.  
  
However, Kota realized that he can’t live together like this forever. So he decided to be independent just a couple months ago. Eisuke had been kind enough to bought him his apartment, and Sora cooked him taste foods every once in a while. The apartment wasn’t so big, but it’s fancy enough for an 11 years old boy like Kota.  
  
Eisuke smiled gently to him. “Shall we meet our son now ?” He asked the younger boy.  
  
Kota nodded and the new-married-couple led him to a place he recognized as the Healer’s ward. They stopped in front of Sora’s ward and the couple let Kota go in first.  
  
Kota hesitately walked inside the ward and scanned the room. He found a boy figure laid at the only bed unconscious. From afar, he could saw how much machinery attached to the boy. A blood infusion attached to his left arm and another infusion attached next to it which consisted his medicines. An oxygen’s mask covered his nose and mouth to support his breathing.  
  
When Kota finally stood right beside the bed, he could watched the boy’s figure better. The boy is covered in bandages all over his body, including one on his head. His pale face covered with shiny sweats and Kota found the boy is extremely skinny.  
  
Kota then started to cry for an unknown reason. The more he watches the boy, the more sad he becomes. Then a sudden thought come inside his head.  
  
“Shota…” He whispers sadly as he remembered his younger brother. Now he knew why he cried. Seeing this boy, remind him to his beloved brother. This boy’s face, hair, hands, and feet, they’re all remind him to his deceased brother. But what resembled his brother the most, is the boy’s chubby-cheeks. Kota remember how he used to love to pinched his brother’s chubby-cheeks. If he still alived, he must’ve been around this boy’s age.  
  
“Who, who is this boy ?” Kota ask chokingly.  
  
“Eisuke found this boy in a crashed car last week with his mother. His mother was unsaved but Eisuke found the boy was still breathing. And so he brought him here and asked me to saved his life. I did saved him from further damage, but his condition was so critical so he still in a coma right now.” Sora explain sadly.  
  
“I’ve done some researched and I found that this boy’s father and older brother were passed away not so long before. It seemed that he and his mother were on their way to move out when their car crashed.” Eisuke add up.  
  
“What’s his name ?” Kota turn to face them after he wiped his tears.  
  
“His name is, Yamada Ryosuke.” Eisuke answered as he reach for the boy and caress his hair lovingly. “Isn’t he adorable ?”  
  
“It seemed that both Eisuke and I were attracted to this boy and we both agreed that we loved this boy. So we decided to adopt this orphan boy right after our wedding yesterday.” Sora tell Kota as she too, followed his now husband’s action.  
  
“It’s true that he’s a stranger and we didn’t know him well. And he’s actually in no state to tell us of who he really is, but, I guess that doesn’t matter. My heart was attached to him the first time I saw his weak figure at that car.” Eisuke state mildly.  
  
The 3 of them then fall in a pregnant silence as they just watch the fragile boy on the bed.  
  
“Now Kota, you met our son.” Eisuke stand up and gesture himself out. “I guess it’s best to leave him alone with his mother. Now, shall we have a tea ?”  
  
Kota smile as he follows the older man out and leave the room. From that day on, he often visit this boy and talk to him though he knew that this boy can’t hear him. For some reason, he doesn’t want this boy to get hurt. He wanted this boy to wake up soon so he could prove that he could survive this. He just didn’t want this boy to have the same fate as his brother. He didn’t want this boy to die like his brother.  
  
And that’s why he is determined to protect this boy no matter what happen, even if he had to risk his own life, he won’t make this boy’s life a waste.  
  
So when this boy finally awake after months of waiting, he was undescribably happy. And when this boy seemed to had a problem with speaking and moving his body normally, he decided that he will help this boy until he regained his skills back.  
  
He could sense this boy’s happiness when he was told that he’s now the Touyas’ son, but feel confused when he said that he wanted to keep the Yamada name to them.  
  
“Are you okay, Ryo-chan ?” Kota ask the boy worriedly. He just found the boy fell when he tried to walked around.  
  
“Ryo…chan…?” He asks back slowly. He could speak some sentences properly by now, but he still spoke it very slowly.  
  
Kota bit his lower lip. Everytime he heard this boy speaking with his cute voice, he felt the urge to pinch his cheeks. “Yeah, Ryo-chan. It’s okay if I gave you a nickname, isn’t it ?”  
  
Ryosuke frown as he tries to absorb the information. He could understand more things by now, but he still confused thing sometimes. It’s a little hard for him to remember something either. “I…guess…” He finally replies.  
  
“So are you okay ?” Kota repeat himself and Ryosuke shake his head. “Does your feet hurt or something ?” He asks the boy and received a nod. “Where ?”  
  
Ryosuke point his ankles and so Kota start to massage his ankle slowly. He saw the younger boy wince as he did so. “I’m sorry, does it hurt a lot ?”  
  
He nods again but then he said, “It’s…okay…It…will…feel…better…later…right…?”  
  
Kota smile and give him a nod. “Do you want me to continue then ?” He asks and once again, received a nod.  
  
Kota feel concern about the boy as he wincing all the time while he massaged him, but he tried his best to do it as gentle as possible. After a few min, he finally stop.  
  
“How is it now ?” He asks concernedly.  
  
Ryosuke try to move his foot and smile. “It’s…better…Uhm…what…is…your…name…again…?” He tilts his head.  
  
Kota sigh and shake his head in amusement as he thought that this boy is too cute. But it seemed that Ryosuke got the wrong meaning with Kota’s actions as he mumbles “Gomen” quietly.  
  
“No, I’m not mad at you. No need to apologize. It’s just, I thought that you’re too cute.” Kota try to explain and found Ryosuke is blushing when he said so. Kota smile. “My name is Yabu Kota, by the way.”  
  
Ryosuke return the smile. “Arigatou…Kou…nii…”  
  
“Kou…nii…?” This time, it’s Kota who’s stuttering as he was surprised by the way the younger boy called him.  
  
Ryosuke is blushing again. “It’s…a…nickname…You…don’t…like…it…?” He looks down.  
  
Kota finally gave in to his urge and pinch the boy’s cheek lightly. “I love it.”  
  
Ryosuke touch his pinched cheek slowly and started to smile brightly.  
  
Seeing the younger boy smile send the wave of happines and it makes him smile too. Kota then help Ryosuke to stand and guide him to walk slowly.  
  
‘I promise I will always protect you, Ryo-chan. Even if I have to risk my life I would.’ Kota made a vow to himself and is determined to keep it.


End file.
